Uncle Teen Grandpa Titans
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Uncle Grandpa visits the Teen Titans and things go from a Good Morning to a Crazy Day.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa stated, popping up in the middle of the Tower's carpet, much to the surprise of the other Teen Titans, save for Robin, who was elsewhere.

"Ahh! It's the carpet spirit, and he's so old!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing at him.

"It's late in the afternoon." Cyborg stated, checking his robot suit's internal clock. "Seriously though, what the hell was that about?"

"Typical." Raven muttered, having her usual unamused face on while focusing on her book about Pretty Pretty Pegasus.

"The Good Morning to you too, spirit of the carpet!" Starfire politely greeted him.

"I'm here to make your lives less boring!" Uncle Grandpa claimed.

"Yo yo yo, Unc G's in the tower!" Pizza Steve announced, stepping in, before Beast Boy grabbed him and started eating him, causing him to scream before Mr. Gus appeared and grabbed him.

"Don't do that." Mr. Gus told him.

"Sorry dude, he just looks so tasty!" Beast Boy stated, licking his lips as he felt hungrier.

"Get it together, Beasty!" Cyborg yelled, shaking him.

"And how will you be making the lives of our own any less of the boring?" Starfire asked.

Uncle Grandpa lifted his finger and opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. "I dunno. I never thought I'd get this far." Uncle G remarked in his hoarse throat voice.

Raven closed her look and took a glance at Uncle Grandpa, gawking at how old he seemed to look to her, dropping her book and quickly hugging him. "So not boring!"

"And...she likes him...because he's old." Cyborg muttered.

"Typical." Beast Boy remarked.

"Please be my grandpa!" Raven stated out of nowhere, taking a liking to him.

"I'm everyone's Uncle and Grandpa! That's why I'm called Uncle Grandpa." he promptly stated.

"Yay!" Raven cheered, sounding more hearted.

"All right Titans, it's time for-" Robin came back into the room to see Cyborg chasing after Beast Boy who was chasing after Pizza Steve, with Mr. Gus standing perfectly idle in the middle of the room while Raven was hugging Uncle Grandpa and Starfire was looking around the room, seeing the things happening around her.

"Typical." Robin muttered, being the one to state the third use of the word for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's left eye twitched as he saw Beast Boy and Starfire smiling and laughing while riding on Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, who was flying around the room and leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

"So where'd you guys come from?" Cyborg asked Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve.

"Whatever." Mr. Gus shrugged.

"We came with Uncle G, yo." Pizza Steve stated.

Meanwhile Raven was lying on her chest, kicking her legs in the air while staring cutely. "Uncle Grandpa, tell me a story."

"Sure thing, but it will take a tiny miracle for me to come up with one." Uncle Grandpa replied.

Robin was then knocked down by a trash can that came out of nowhere, transforming into Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy, who handed Uncle Grandpa a book about Pegasi.

"Once upon a time, there was a pretty, pretty pegasus..." Uncle Grandpa read from the book as Raven's eyes lit up brighter and she gaped while smiling.

"Boy I wish I was a Giant Realistic Flying Tiger!" Beast Boy stated.

"Uncle Grandpa and his friends are so the much fun!" Starfire claimed while screaming wee as GRFT crashed through the tower's glass pane, all of them not injured somehow as they flew around the tower, the two of them having the time of their lives.

".and the pretty, pretty Pegasus learned yet another lesson about friendship and went on about her life with all of her friends, wondering what was waiting for them next." Uncle Grandpa read.

"I love you, Uncle Grandpa!" Raven floated up and hugged him, enjoying the fact that Uncle Grandpa was old, and her Uncle and Grandpa.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was watching Pretty Pretty Pegasus on the TV while Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg were all riding Giant Realistic Flying Tiger across the room, smiling with shiny eyes before Robin crashed through the wall, destroying the TV in the process.

"Titans! Emergency!" Robin announced. "I can't think of anything to say! Which is an emergency!" Robin remarked, secretly being idiotic.

"Robin! I was watching that!" Raven snapped, her eyes turning red as she grabbed Robin with her tentacles.

"What happened here?" Uncle Grandpa asked, arriving on the scene.

Raven calmed down, reverting back to normal as she jumped into her Uncle Grandpa's arms.

"The mean boy broke the TV, Uncle Grandpa! Now I can't watch my program!" Raven muttered, having sad, puppy dog eyes with her lip quivering, behaving like a sad little girl.

"Don't worry, my little Raven. I'll fix it." Uncle Grandpa replied.

"You're the best, Uncle Grandpa!" Raven hugged him, being the niece-granddaughter she wanted to be.

Uncle Grandpa looked down at the smashed remains of the TV, stroking his chin in thought. "It will take a tiny miracle to fix this TV."

Then a trash can came down and fell on Robin's head, knocking him out for the remainder of the chapter. The trash can then transformed into Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy, who pulled out a whole wardrobe of Pretty Pretty Pegasus costumes from inside his body.

A few minutes later, Raven was again watching with her happy smiley face, watching Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve cosplaying dressed as Butterbean and Sparkleface (respectively) while Mr. Gus was dressed as a random Pegasus who looked very similar to Maud Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, having the same blank, emotionless face while the other Titans (save for Robin who was still unconscious) were still riding GRFT, the four of them all dressed as Pegasi.


End file.
